The Forgotten Sister
by TeenThor
Summary: Everyone knows that story about Harry Potter, but do you know about his sister Amelia? Orignal Character.
1. Prologue

The night was silent, and well below freezing cold, when suddenly a tiny crack sounded in the quiet night. A young couple, a woman with dark red hair and green eyes and a man with messy jet black hair and hazel eyes appeared on the street. In their whole life as a couple Lily and James Potter were very happy, even in a time of great terror. After going to school together they had decided to get married, settle down and have a family. Soon after getting married, the young couple was blessed with a daughter whom they had named Amelia Rose. Amelia was smart for her age, which you could say she got that from her mother. A year after Amelia was born Lily and James was blessed with another child, this time though they had a boy. Whom they had named Harry James, Harry was just like his father in a way, he was always getting into trouble.

Suddenly the Potter's found that their dream having of a happy family was going to be short lived. Tonight they had come to hand off their only daughter to an old family friend. Arthur Weasley, having six sons and a daughter of his own could never imagine what Lily and James potter had come here to do. Growing up Lily always wanted to see her children grow up and live lives of their own. Now, Lily barely knew what the future held. Lord Voldemort was out to kill Harry and Lily would do anything to save him, but her give up her only daughter?

"Lily we have to! We have no other choice!" said James Potter walking beside Lily.

"James! Please! She's our only daughter!" cried Lily.

"And Harry's our only son! I wish so much that we don't have to do this but it's the best plan we have. What if Voldemort does find us? He'll stop at nothing to get to Harry and that means Amelia could die" James said sadly. Silently and carefully not to wake his sleeping daughter, James hands her to Arthur. "We have to make choices we don't like if it means saving our children." Giving his red haired, hazel eyed daughter a last long sad look.

"Arthur, please find her a good home and if anything happens to her before she finds Harry then tell her the whole truth." cried Lily whiling putting a necklace around her neck. "Amy, mommy and daddy loves you very much."

Lily with tears in her eyes turned silently back to her husband and together with a tiny crack they disappeared. Arthur Weasley now alone with a sleeping child turned and walked down the street and off into the night.


	2. Sirus Finds Lupin

The night was freezing cold when he stepped out of the house. He had been traveling for weeks now and he was utterly exhausted. What he didn't understand was how he could lose him?

"Sirius, you should know by now that if I don't want to be found, then you won't find me." A voice whispered in the darkness.

His head shot up.

"Lupin, finally! Do you have any idea how long I have been searching for you?" Sirius said his voice dripping with fury. He grabbed Lupin by the collar. "I…We need you!"

"What's wrong? Did something go wrong with James and Lily?" Lupin asked concerned.

"He's getting closer to them! We have no idea what to do." Sirius said, letting go he made a line in the floor from pacing to hard. "Lupin, what do we do? He could already be at their house!" He said stopping, and for the first time in his life, his voice was shaking.

Lupin thought for a moment. "Sirius calm down! He doesn't even know were they are"

"Ahh! but you see! Peter's been acted weird lately, werider then normal. I have a bad feeling about this" Sirius told Lupin pointly.

Taking his best friend by the shoulder, Lupin looked Sirius in the eyes and said "Then we will go and see if every thing is alright."


	3. Memories

_"Amelia! let's go in this one!" Katie said pointing to a house that was covered in spiderwebs and spooky lights that were blinking and flashing. _

_"Katie, I don't think we should! I have a really bad feeling about this." I said trying to stop Katie from pulling me any closer to the house._

_"You and your feelings! Amelia just let go and have fun for once! It won't be bad I promise!"_

_I stopped in the middle of the street and looked at the girl with coal black hair streaked with purple. Katie was always doing this, ever since the day she walked into my house and became my best friend. Katie loved being brave, always the one pulling me to do dangerous things while I pulled her to just settle down and not get into so much trouble. I loved Katie but sometimes I just want her to leave me alone. _

_"What?" Katie asked_

_"Are you sure about this? Are you sure that we wont get into trouble?" I asked back_

_"Yes! Trust me Ammmy this is going to the best Halloween that we ever had, just trust me"_

_Easier said then done, but I did trust her; so I let her pull me into the spooky house. Strangely the inside of the house looked well just like a normal house should look like, but Katie paid no hesitation to the small details and instead followed the sign that pointed to the basement. Walking off the stairs I suddenly felt strong arms pull mine behind my back. I watched in horror as the person holding me stopped but the person holding Katie never stopped walking. Instead he walked right up to a giant grey dog that was lying in the darkest corner of the room and held out her arm. Sniffing her arm at first, the dog then bit her. Feeling the person holding me dropped my arms I tried to run to Katie but it was too late. I heard the most bloodcurdling scream and then the floor rushed up to meet me._


End file.
